Body Language
by OKFan
Summary: A broken heart can cause one to shy away from others in fear of being hurt again. Breaking a heart can leave one with a feeling of undeniable guilt. It takes a lot of work to forget that guilt, and it takes even more to piece back together the scattered.R
1. Run Away

My gosh…it's been so long since I wrote anything even remotely fan fiction like. (Even longer since I updated any of my stories…not that it matters at the moment).

I'm not going to give away too much, not even about who the couple/s in this story will be; surprises are always fun...Though, I think the couples will become painfully obvious in the future.

It's going to be quite a bit lax and even paced for awhile, but I can assure you that there will most certainly be sex (and lots of it), at some point. Though, I am quite bad at updating in a timely manner, I haven't updated some of my stories in over a year…I should probably get around to doing it. I will do my best to finish this one quickly though, I don't imagine it's going to be too long…between 4 and 8 chapters probably.

For whatever reason, I've chosen to type the chapter titles in Latin; I'll put the translation in parenthesis, if there is more than one meaning then I'll **bold** the one I'm trying to refer to.

_Summary:_ A broken heart can cause one to shy away from others in fear of being hurt again. Breaking a heart can leave one with a feeling of undeniable guilt. It takes a lot of work to forget that guilt, and it takes even more to piece back together the scattered pieces of a broken heart.

**Chapter One: Fugio** (flee, fly, **run away**; avoid, shun; go into exile)

The rain pelted against his skin as he ran between the trees and dodged around the branches and rocks that threatened to halt him.

It hurt. The pain was unbelievably sharp as his feet pounded into the muddy ground.

He propelled himself further with each step, aiming to run faster. No matter how far or how fast he ran, he couldn't escape it. The pain was still there, following him like a hawk following a young rodent.

He stopped and crouched, panting. It felt as though he'd been running for hours, maybe he had, he didn't really care either way. It was agonizing.

Loving hurt, running hurt, being rejected hurt, the memory hurt. Everything about the situation he was in right now hurt more than he thought possible. He took a shallow breath in as sweat and rain flowed off of his form. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't cry. He was a man, he had his pride, and he wouldn't cry or scream in the ways his heart was begging him to. He choked back the tears that threatened to fall, he wouldn't let them. No matter what, he wouldn't.

Maybe he could ignore it, maybe he could just act as though it had ever happened, but the pain would still be there. So he ran, he got up from his crouch and ran. Realizing that it would never be the same, he could never go back to the way it was before. He had confessed the feelings that he'd had for over three years now, he'd been rejected; he knew it would happen. She might not have outright said 'no', but it was clear in her body language, the way she looked at him when he confessed, and the way she looked away, the way she moved and fidgeted. That person loved someone else, it was unbearable.

Running was all he could do. The pain in his muscles took a little of his mind off of the pain in his chest. It was a different sort of pain, and he welcomed it.

Maybe he could forget it, maybe he could forget it all happened, but they were on the same team, they would see each other nearly every day…they had a mission tomorrow, they would meet tomorrow. He wasn't ready. It hurt too much.

He knew he couldn't let it show, if they couldn't be together romantically, he at least wanted their relationship to remain platonic. It hurt more to be apart, than to love from a distance. That's what he told himself as he ran; it would hurt more to never be able to see that person again. It was better if they could remain friends, he didn't want things to get awkward. Tomorrow, they would go on their mission, and he would smile. He wouldn't let the pain show. He would say, "I said some things yesterday, but don't worry about it. Let's just be friends. Like always." Nothing could be the same as it was before, but he would still try to get back as close to that point as he could.

He continued running. He no longer noticed his soaked clothes gripping at his tanned skin, nor did he notice the water that continued to flood down on him as the sky gave out a crash of thunder.

He would run himself ragged. If he didn't make sure he was completely wiped out by the time he got home, then he wouldn't be able to sleep. The pain and the memories from when they first became a part of the same team, from when he first realized how he felt would surely keep him awake. He would run until his muscles gave way. He would sleep; perhaps he'd feel better in the morning.

He opened the door to his house; his family had clearly gone to bed already. The muscles in his legs seemed to scream as he removed his wet clothes and tossed them carelessly on his bed room floor. He didn't remember entering his room, but it didn't matter what he remembered or what he felt. He collapsed on to the bed and slept. It had gone just as he planned, he was too tired to think, and his muscles hurt too much to move. However, his usually bright and vivid dreams escaped him, he dreamt of nothing.

Even in his sleep the ache in his heart remained, perhaps he should have run a little further or a little longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter: Subrideo (Smile)**

Sorry for the short chapter; it's just an intro, so the next one will be longer.

Thanks for reading, leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Smile

Hurrah chapter two!

Sorry it's been awhile, but I did give warning about my update habits in the first chapter.

In this chapter it'll be more obvious who this story revolves around….in fact, I might just give it away all together, I don't really feel like coming up with a way to be sneaky about it.

It might be rather late now, but reviews sometimes motivate me to get things done faster. It makes me feel like there really is someone looking forward to it, you know?

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Two: Subrideo** (**smile**)

It was morning. He could clearly hear the birds from outside. He hated waking up. He had hoped that he'd wake up to find that everything had only been a dream, but he hadn't. Reality was still there. His life with her would never be the same. But, he still moved on, he had to, for the sake of his sanity, for the sake of his family, and for her sake as well. Even if he knew they could never be together, he didn't want their friendship to end and he knew that she didn't either.

He sat up in his bed and groaned at the pain that shot through his muscles. He only hoped that it wouldn't affect his mission. He'd hate to be a burden on his team mates.

He looked out the window as he crouched to pick up and pack various things he knew he'd need. Throwing knives, clothes, soldier pills, they would all come in handy at some point; they were necessities. The weather outside was a complete one eighty from how it'd been last night. The sky shown a pure blue and the plants seemed to glow as the sun reflected off of the morning's dew. If he were in a better mood, he'd probably really enjoy the sight.

His pack was nearly full; all he needed now was food. He got up from his crouch and put on his clothes, the one's he'd worn last night were what he would traditionally wear, but they needed to be washed. So, he went through the closet, picking out a few that weren't too different from what any other ninja would wear; a netted shirt, some simple black pants and one of the many black jackets that he owned. He yawned lazily as he put on his muddy shoes, ninja didn't need to have clean shoes, and they'd just get muddy again anyway.

Grabbing the pack, he made his way out to the kitchen, his mother was gone on a mission of her own, but his sister was there at the table, eating breakfast. He gave her a quick 'good morning' before making his way through the cupboards and picking out several different types of food, mostly those that were dried or canned. They were perfect for a long trip and wouldn't go bad.

Once he felt satisfied with what he'd foraged, he put the pack on and headed out the front door shouting a simplistic 'see ya' to his sister.

He waited at the front of the steps; he couldn't leave without his partner. They were almost always together, after all. He didn't have to wait long as the large dog came rushing out from the backyard, with what seemed like a very joyous grin adorning his large face. The boy smiled, no matter how depressed he was his friend always cheered him up, even if he didn't intend to. Patting the dog on the head he gave a grin of his own, a fang poking out of the corner of his mouth, "Let's go, Akamaru".

It didn't take the two of them long to get to the designated meeting spot that he and his team had picked out. Shino and Hinata were already there, he expected that, he was also the last one to show up. He looked at Hinata, she had a very worried look on her face, which wasn't unusual, but this time, he knew exactly why. He maintained his smile, "Yo, Hinata, Shino!" He waved his arm energetically as he greeted them and trotted over. "You guys ready for the trip?" he smiled again, as though nothing was wrong, and as though last night had never happened. He could fake his emotions if he needed to, but it was clear, that Hinata couldn't. Her body language made everything obvious, in that retrospect alone, she was a terrible ninja.

"It's rather strange for you to be so hyped up about a mission like this one, Kiba" that was Shino for you, it was impossible to ever get anything passed him, he never missed a thing. It was true; this sort of mission was one of the kinds that Kiba hated the most. It wasn't exciting and didn't really have any fighting or require any special skills at all. It was a three day trip to Suna and once they got there all they were supposed to be doing is checking on the progress of the reconstruction, making a report, and then heading down to the Suna Ninja Academy to teach about different Konoha Ninja Techniques. Of course, they were perfect for the job, all three of them came from well respected Konoha clans and all of them had their own family techniques. In any case, it was bound to be very boring. It was indeed, the sort of mission that Kiba hated.

He pondered on how to respond to Shino, "Well, I'm not really looking forward to it…" coming up with a good excuse for his overly excited behavior was hard, especially since it was Shino that he had to convince, "It's just, it's been awhile since we had any missions, not to mention, it's also been a while since we've seen any of those siblings." The sand nin siblings and many of the Konoha ninjas had met on several different occasions. The eldest, Temari, and Shikamaru were now, openly, in a relationship. Gaara, the youngest, was now the Kazekage, none of team 8 had seen any of them in nearly three years; a lot had changed in that time. Though, the middle child, Kankuro, didn't seem to have anything nearly as substantial happen as his siblings did. It was common knowledge that he was one of the top Jounin in Suna, though.

Kiba couldn't see Shino's expression through the thick sunglasses, but he would imagine that he had a skeptical look. Even so, he only nodded and began to walk towards the gates that lead out of the village. Shino was walking in front, Kiba would usually rush to the front, but he wanted to speak to Hinata, if only for a minute, "Hey," he whispered lightly and glanced at her, she gave him a timid look before looking down at her feet, as though they were the most interesting thing in the world, "don't worry about it," he continued, "let's just forget about what I said, friends?" he smiled at her, hoping with all his might that she'd agree.

Hinata looked up, "I'm sorry, Kiba" she looked sad for a moment, but then smiled back at him timorously, "let's always be friends". Her 'sorry' made him feel as though he was being rejected all over again, only this time, with words. His chest ached painfully, but he forced it to stay off of his face as he nodded. He was at least glad that he didn't have to worry about things being overly awkward on missions. If she was willing to at least stay by his side, as a friend, then it was enough. It hurt more to let her go completely, than to live with only friendship.

They had traveled a good number of hours, the sun was setting. He had moved up to the front by this point and signaled for Akamaru to stop. Hinata and Shino followed their team mate down from the trees and into a clearing, the area that would serve as their camping site. Kiba was always the one to pick it out; he and Akamaru were very in tuned to each other, as all Inuzuka's and their partners were. If Akamaru smelled water he'd tell Kiba, and Kiba would pick out a spot to stay for the night somewhere near the water source. Having a dog and dog communicator on the same team as you would certainly have its perks. Though, for the record, Shino would be capable of doing the same thing with his bugs. It had just become, perhaps, a habit for Kiba to do it.

Kiba laid out his sleeping bag and headed down to the nearby river with Akamaru, taking Shino's and Hinata's water bottles along with him. After filling them, along with a small pot, he returned to the site and Hinata began making the teams dinner.

The sun continued to set and by the time the team had finished eating the moon was completely out. The meals and down time of this team were usually relatively quiet. Hinata didn't typically have much to say, or rather, if she did she just didn't say it. Shino, too, never said much of anything.

At first, Kiba had hated being with them all the time, it got so boring when the conversations were so scarce, but by now, he'd gotten used to it. He respected them both and, in a sense, understood their silence. He adapted and had become a more refined, more patient person from his time spent with his team. Though, it didn't change the fact that he was still himself, he still needed to let loose sometimes, this would usually come in the form of play fights or play wrestling with Akamaru, which he would assume, Hinata and Shino had become accustomed to already.

He wrestled and batted at his dog for a while before hearing Shino, "Kiba" was all the Aburame had to say. Kiba knew what he was trying to convey. Though, he doubted anyone else aside from himself and Hinata would know. Basically, going by the tone in Shino's voice, Kiba would translate the strange Aburame language into something along the lines of, "Knock it off, it's late" or more simply, "Time for bed".

Kiba sighed as he got off of Akamaru and crawled into his sleeping bag. He didn't want to sleep. He knew that if he stayed awake Akamaru would distract him and he could just forget all his problems, all his dreams, all his failures, but when it was time for bed, he couldn't rely on Akamaru to help him forget. He could only close his eyes and try his hardest not think, an extremely hard thing to do.

His brain rattled on to him about things he didn't care to remember or know; it made sleeping hard. He opened his eyes and looked to where his team mates were laying. They were both asleep. He sighed, even Akamaru was asleep. He forced his eyes to close again and tried again to push past his thoughts and into a world of dreams. A world where nothing went wrong and he didn't worry or hurt. Unfortunately, it wasn't often he actually came to such a world. Even after falling asleep his thoughts still haunted him, and his pleasant dreams quickly morphed into nightmares.

He sat up in a rush and gasped for air as he awoke. "Kiba?" he could hear Hinata's worried voice, "Are you alright?" her face looked just as worried as her voice sounded. She would make a terrible actress, he concluded.

He gave her a false smile, "I'm fine, I had a dream that we were all fried up like tempura and served to customers at some restaurant!" he laughed as he lied, cautiously watching her expression change into a smile as she gave a petite giggle of her own. In reality, his dream had been much more sinister. He'd much rather be fried like tempura than be alone like in his actual dream. It was like a endless spiral of darkness and he was the only inhabitant. It was awful.

The team packed up their sleeping gear and once again headed out towards Suna, Kiba and Akamaru taking the lead. He hoped with all his heart that these next two days would pass quickly and that he could get away from his thoughts, at least for the time that they spent in Suna.

------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------

That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought.

**Next Chapter: Perfusus** (steeped, soaked, **drenched**)


End file.
